


[Podfic of] Break Me Open (Cut Out My Heart) / written by astrild

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/389563">Break Me Open (Cut Out My Heart)</a> by astrild<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:02:34</p><p>In the cage, Sam offers everything in exchange for Adam's continued well-being; Adam really wishes he wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Break Me Open (Cut Out My Heart) / written by astrild

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break Me Open (Cut Out My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/389563) by [astrild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrild/pseuds/astrild). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/umz36t6u6ush6w96olbagtljsv7u0m2w.mp3) | 2.5 MB | 00:02:34  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/5d8t652av6u6sss2dcph0izx4utkpal8.m4b) | 2.4 MB | 00:02:34  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/break-me-open-cut-out-my-heart).

_Last updated November 29, 2015._


End file.
